For Now
by starxfisch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine want to get as close as possible after making up in "Dance With Somebody." One Shot. Described why rated M but NOT graphic smut, mostly romance.


The cool spring air drifted through the sheer curtains as late afternoon light shown in rifts across the floor, and dust danced in the shadows.

The house was quiet and empty, save for two pairs of feet padding up the stairs, eagerly but in no rush.

A door creaked open slightly as it swung open gently. Kurt held Blaine against the wall next to the door, kissing him sweetly but quickly.

Blaine moved away slightly to catch his breath before taking Kurt's hands in his and pulling him into the bedroom.

Kurt went to flip on the light switch to his right, but Blaine stopped him, pulling him closer, brushing his lips across his and causing Kurt's breath to hitch. The only light they needed was the fading sunlight that filled the room.

Blaine walked backwards with Kurt, still kissing him, feeling Kurt's hands drop to rest above his hips. When Blaine hit the side of the bed, his knees buckled, causing him to end up sitting. Kurt positioned himself so that his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, his arms encircling Blaine's neck.

Kurt needed Blaine to know that he didn't care about Chandler. He needed Blaine to know that he was sorry. He needed Blaine to know that he was his, and only his.

Kurt moved his tongue, running it under Blaine's bottom lip before sucking the lip into his mouth, eliciting a subtle gasp from Blaine.

The kisses which started out slow but full started to quicken.

Kurt's turtleneck made it exceedingly difficult for Blaine to kiss his neck, so he started to remove Kurt's jacket. Kurt followed suit, unlocking his arms so that he could unbutton Blaine's cardigan. Blaine moved his hands down and started to undo Kurt's belt. He looked up at Kurt, who gave him a nod.

Blaine undid it, tossing it on top of the pile of clothes that was accumulating.

Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's button-down shirt. One, two, three buttons became undone before he felt his own shirt begin to be lifted off. He stopped his unbuttoning to allow Blaine to lift his shirt off before continuing.

Down to bare chests and pants, Blaine started to plant kisses from Kurt's jaw, down his neck to his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms back around Blaine's neck, fingers digging slightly into his back. Blaine shivered, not just from this but from the chilled air that continued to drift in.

Kurt took control; he knew what he needed to do. He knew what he wanted Blaine to feel.

He pushed Blaine down so that he was on his back and rolled on top of him so they laid horizontally on Kurt's bed. Blaine's breath started to grow heavier, his arms searching in sporadic patterns on Kurt's back. Kurt moved from Blaine's jaw back up to his mouth, letting his tongue escape to explore Blaine's mouth.

The sun was setting in the spring evening. Birds were growing quieter, and the evening sounds of crickets and the breeze began to drift in. More shadows grew across the room, ghosting across both of the boys' faces.

Kurt moved past Blaine's mouth down to his jaw and neck. Blaine's breath was rasping, his hips hitching and jerking every few seconds as Kurt explored his neck and stomach with his lips and tongue.

"Kurt," he said, barely audible between breaths.

"I know," Kurt said softly, moving to kiss Blaine's lips as he undid Blaine's belt. "I know."

He threw the belt aside and undid the button on Blaine's pants, slowing moving the zipper down to reveal Blaine's boxer briefs.

Kurt went to move his hands across Blaine's lower half but Blaine stopped him.

"No, wait," he said, pulling Kurt's arm away and closer so that Kurt was on top of him, their faces just inches away from each other.

They stared into the other's eyes, Blaine brushing Kurt's slightly sweaty bangs out of his eyes. They were silent until Blaine spoke.

"I love you, Kurt."

They had said it a hundred times, but the first time after a fight always made it sound different, made it feel different- more meaningful, maybe.

Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's. "I love you too, Blaine. And I need you to know that."

For the second time that day, Blaine's eyes brimmed with tears. "Okay," he whispered.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, letting his hands drift to his hair, twisting with his damp curls that always only came out during these special moments between the two.

Kurt moved back down, moving his hands down and tugging gently on Blaine's pants. He lifted his hips, allowing them to be pulled off completely. Blaine sat up before Kurt could do anything else, undoing his pants and tossing them aside as well.

They laid in their original position with Kurt on top of Blaine.

Breathing grew heavier, kisses more desperate. A shiver here and there, from the cold air combined with their body heat. They're hips began thrusting in patterns, working in time together.

It didn't take long for the boys to tangle together, complete bare skin to skin, lips to lips.

Kurt climbed on top when the time came, preparing Blaine and himself beforehand. He looked into Blaine's eyes as he made love to him.

Blaine looked back, saying nothing. Their breathing became rhythmic with each movement, their hearts beating fast.

Tears started to come, one sliding down Kurt's cheek as he worked. Blaine's head pushed further into the pillow as he moved his hand from where it was wrapped around Kurt's neck to brush it away. Kurt kept looking into his eyes, which were still wet as well. He understood the relief, the love he felt, the sadness that in a couple months, this would be no more.

As Kurt continued to move his hips with Blaine's, he let go of the inhibitions and let his feelings wash over him.

"I'm close," Blaine gasped.

As they both shuddered and moaned, thrusting with each other and filling the room with their voices, their moans, and their heavy breaths, they knew this was as close as they had ever been.

They had made love before, but this was different. They proved that absolutely nothing could come between them, even if it was several hundred miles.

When Kurt pulled out and they both laid together, Blaine spooned Kurt, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

The room had faded to dark, the soft music of the nighttime filling the room. Their breathing had softened, and they had relaxed.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he turned to face Blaine, cupping his face in his hands.

Blaine traced his hand down Kurt's side. "I love you, too," he said, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt snuggled next to him under the sheets, taking in Blaine's heat to alleviate the evening breeze as they drifted off to sleep, taking in the scent of Blaine's body wash, taking in the way he felt after they had finished making love. Blaine did the same, wrapping his arms securing around Kurt and pulling him close.

They didn't know the future, but they had each other for now. That was all that mattered.


End file.
